


exclusive content: murder

by schnaf



Series: im-prompt-u challenge [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Brief description of violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Meeting with this guy from the internet is kind of risky, kind of sketchy. But it's not just some random guy, it's Phil. So Dan feels safe. Is he right, though?
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: im-prompt-u challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969618
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	exclusive content: murder

**Author's Note:**

> it's pretty funny - normally, i like to twist prompts and make them barely recognizable. this time, i take the prompts literally and i just can't stop. but hey! i'm listening to so many true crime podcasts, it was a pity i didn't write about crimes earlier. today prompt is "exclusive content: murder".

When Dan wakes up, it takes him a moment to remember where he is. A quick glance at the wall solves the riddle immediately, though. The distinctive green and blue makes Dan smile, makes Dan feel all warm inside.

He's at Phil's place. Finally. After months of chatting, after a train trip that felt like eternity...

Then his mind catches up with his surroundings. And all of a sudden, the thing that woke him up is very present again.

Something cold. Something ice cold pressed against his throat and Dan can feel it move a bit as he gulps. Too close, that's too close, he doesn't like things at his fucking neck, he -

No. It's not just his neck issue. This thing at his neck is so strange, it shouldn't be there, it makes no sense, it -

Dan lifts his gaze, trying to take in more of his surroundings. It would be way easier if it wasn't the middle of the night - he feels like he's physically unable to properly wake up. That's the reason why he gets to take in something else only now, something he noticed but didn't think about until now.

A weight on his hip. Phil sitting on top of him. Phil towering over him. It sends a shiver down Dan's back, a pleasant shiver - well, that's until he remembers the other little details again. (Shit, what's the matter with him? Is it really only the fact that he's still tired, that his body doesn't want to be awake yet? He feels almost drugged.)

The cold thing against his neck.

Phil's smile. It has changed, it isn't the same smile Dan used to swoon over in endless Skype calls, the same smile that made Dan feel right at home when he arrived in Manchester. It's -

Chills, again. But now, they make him shudder. Something is off, something about Phil's smile, but also something about the situation per se. He still struggles to grasp it and it kind of feels like his brain is actively resisting, his brain just doesn't want to bring the pieces together.

"Phil -" Dan's voice is hoarse, barely a whisper. And still, he can tell his throat moved a bit. The thing on his neck moved.

It's a knife. And Phil is the one holding it.

Phil is the one holding it to his throat.

Something in Phil's facial expression changes upon hearing his own name. His smile becomes more distorted, unhinged, out of place. Then -

It feels surreal. It feels like nothing and yet, at the same time, Dan can tell there was something. The blade moved and - suddenly, it's not 'nothing' anymore, suddenly Dan can feel the stinging, the burning, the -

The shock as he stares at Phil. Phil just - Phil just cut him? It's a light cut, probably, but Dan doesn't know, Dan doesn't know shit anymore and he suddenly remembers all his cuts, all his papercuts, the cuts that didn't seem to be that bad at the first moment but then turned out to be a wide gash and -

His mind blanks out. Dan just stares at Phil, there's no way he could tell what to feel, what to think right now. He's so overwhelmed, he's completely out of words.

No, not completely. Not yet. "Phil, what -"

Phil leans forward, coming closer to Dan and Dan wants to dodge but there's nowhere to go, not with him pinned down to the bed and a fucking knife against his throat - in his throat? He still doesn't know, he doesn't know what Phil did to him, what Phil is about to do, what Phil has in mind.

Phil. The guy he fell in love with. The guy that made him so happy even when he was on the opposite side of the country, the guy that made him so happy since the first second they finally were united. It doesn't make sense anymore and Dan struggles to breathe and being unable to tell whether it's his panic or the cut or both makes him panic even more.

That's when he hears Phil's voice.

"You came here for exclusive content after all, didn't you?"


End file.
